


Carriage Ride

by VarjoRuusu



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 4.10 AU Happenings, Before the Plantation, M/M, PWP, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VarjoRuusu/pseuds/VarjoRuusu
Summary: An event on the way to the plantation in Savannah leaves a completely different future open to Flint and Silver.AKA. I like the end. But I only like half the end.





	Carriage Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabbly thing. Written in like 10 minutes. Also on tumblr.

"You’re too dangerous now,“ John said, resolutely staring out the window as they headed for the plantation, the bumpy road shaking the carriage violently every few feet. 

 "Is that why you’re sending me into slavery?” Flint asked. 

 "Fuck, I’m not sending you into slavery,“ John growled. "You’re Captain Flint, you and Thomas will be gone inside a week and I’m hoping to go you just disappear.”  

“Then why am I in chains?” Flint demanded, rattling the metal.  

“Because I’m not convinced you won’t kill me." 

There was a long silence. 

"You think it could possibly make it any easier to kill you out of shackles? If I wanted you dead, you would be already,” Flint said low and deadly. 

John stared at him, realizing he was right. If anything the chains made him more dangerous. 

“Take them off,” Flint demanded, holding out his hands. 

John regarded him for a long time before he dug for the key in his coat pocket. He hesitated for a moment before he reached for Flint’s hands and carefully unlocked the shackles. The heavy metal thumped on the seat at the same time Flint’s knees hit the floor and he was suddenly in John’s space. 

“What are you doing?” John asked, suddenly breathless. 

“What I’ve wanted to do for a long fucking time,” Flint growled, fingers working at John’s trousers. 

“And if I tell you to stop?” John said, hands clenching into fists. Flint looked up and met his eyes.

“You won’t,” was all he said before he ducked his head and then his mouth was surrounding John, licking and sucking him as he hardened rapidly. John’s eyes rolled back as his head thumped against the carriage wall behind him and one hand latched around the back of Flint’s neck, holding his steady. 

“Jesus Christ,” John gasped, his breath already harsh as his hips tilted up. Flint gripped his side’s tight and help him still as he moved his head, tongue running along the underside of John’s cock with every movement, sucking at the tip before sinking all the way down, taking John down his throat and swallowing. 

“Fuck,” John cursed, his fingers tightening on Flint’s neck. He couldn’t believe how fast he was hurtling toward release, just from Flint’s mouth on him, even as he quietly finally admitted to himself out much he’d wanted this for so long. 

“Jesus, fuck, stop or I’m going to come,” John managed and it only spurred Flint on. He sucked harder as he pulled away, his hand circling John’s cock as his tongue rubbed along the sensitive head, twirling and sucking until John saw stars. Just as the other man began to shake he took John all the way down and swallowed around him again. John came with a shout, hips bucking as he drove even deeper into Flint’s throat, his world turning white behind his eyes. Flint swallowed everything, sucking him lightly until he softened before pulling away with a crude sound, doing up his trousers again and sitting back on his own side of the carriage. 

“What the fuck was that?” John demanded when he could breath again. Flint just smirked. 

“If I’m being sent into slavery I wanted to taste you once before I never saw you again,” he shrugged, grin wider than a shark. 

John just stared at him, mouth hanging open. He sputtered, trying to find words then finally he narrowed his eyes. 

“New plan then,” he said quietly. 

“Yes?” Flint asked, eyebrows raised. 

“I’m not lying about Thomas. He’s there.” Flint sighed, glancing out the window, utterly conflicted. “I’ll help you get him out,” John said quietly. “I won’t just leave you there." 

"Then what?" 

He still wasn’t sure how to feel about the prospect of seeing Thomas again. He still couldn’t let himself believe. 

"We leave everything behind, we run. We deal with the rest of it when we come to it,” John said quietly. 

“And Madi?” “She doesn’t want me. You said it yourself.” Flint glanced at him, eyes meeting as John took a deep breath. “But you do. And that’s more important than a fantasy of a life with her. I’m sorry for what I had to do." 

Flint nodded, regarding John. "Alright,” he said quietly. John nodded carefully, then scooted to the edge of the seat so his knees brushed Flint’s. 

“Kiss me,” he said softly and Flint smiled. 

“Say my name,” he said just as softly, leaving forward so there was just an inches between them. John was silent for a minute before he whispered one word. 

“James.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on Tumblr [Beneath The Black Sails](http://www.beneaththeblacksails.tumblr.com)


End file.
